Not As Twisted
by A Dreamer of Impossible Dreams
Summary: Dark and Twisty. That's what her sister called it. The inevitable heartbreak, the ever lost hope. Melody Grey however, was always better at changing the inevitable than her sister. :Follows the story of Melody Grey, Meredith Grey's twin sister.:
1. Chapter 1

" _Please_ would you just make some coffee?"

As much as Melody loved her sister, she also thought Meredith needed to learn common sense. "I'll take care of it, _but_ you have to get whoever," she gestured at the dark haired lump of a guy on the floor, "this lovely gent is out ofhere  
yourself."

Meredith was notorious for making her sister kick guys out for her. Melody saw her sisters eye roll and retorted, "If you never kick them out yourself, they'll eventually think you want them to stay and they'll try to woo you!"

"Woo? I swear Mels,you're such a middle aged woman."

"You're older by 10 minutes!" With that, the younger twin went to create a caffeine source. Even though she was mostly preoccupied after spilling coffee beans on the counter, she could still hear bits and pieces of her sister tellingthe guy that  
he needed to leave.

"Weren't you just-" Dropping a coffee cup, Melody was startled by a voice that was most definitely _not_ her sisters. Before she could start ranting at the guy or something, he started back up.

"Weren't you just in the other room?"

Helookedutterly confused, which in turnconfused Mels. "I though my sister forced you out the door?" She was even more confounded when he started to chuckle. " _Twins!_ " Not being a patient person, Melody raised an eyebrow and  
pushed the guy outthe door.

"Please tell me he left!" Meredith's question drifted through from the living room. "Oh sister mine, of course! No one wants to stay, especially after the hookup from last night basically turns into a dragon." After a pause, Mer appeared

intothe kitchen, and the sisters laughed with each other.

"Just.. Just go get ready!" Meredith laughed as she pushed her sister towards the getting dressed,Melody worried how it would be working in the same place as her twin. As surgical interns, they were likely to be workingrelatively close. 

She worried over their differences and similarities. Where her sister was mostly a brunette, Mels was mostly blonde. Her sister was pessimistic of relationships, Melody was ever hopeful for her meant-to-be. She was caring and trusts to easily,  
Meredithrarely opens up to people.

Trying to shake the anxious feelings, she headed downstairs and toward her (hopefully) future.

* * *

 **AN: Hello! I have noticed a lack of an OC-centric Grey's stories that are multi-chartered, so I decided to make one! And since I am a fangirl and know how important this is, the main ship is platonic(at first, progressing to romantic) Melody and Mark. Besides this, pairings are pretty much cannon. Sorry for any errors, formatting is a bit weird on my phone.**


	2. Chapter Two

_Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty, five of you will crack under the pressure, two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line, your arena. How you play is up to you._

"The Grey's, right? Only 7 females. I heard on of them's a model." Melody turned to see a black haired woman of possible Korean descent.

Mels smiled and replied, "Yeah, I'm Melody, and this is Meredith. You're Cristina right?"

"Yeah. What resident did you get? I got Bailey."

The blonde smiled and as Meredith replied. "The Nazi? Me too."

"You got the Nazi? So did I!" The three girls turned to see a curly haired guy. Melody laughed as Cristina and Meredith tried to convince the guy he was gay.

Melody was startled when George started speaking to her. "So what was it like? My parents tell everyone that I'm some big shot surgeon. They act like it's some huge accomplishment, like I'm a superhero."

"My mother was the opposite. Told Mer and I we didn't have a chance, that we would make terrible surgeons."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Meredith tugged her sister around a corner looking like the world was about to end. "The guy, the guy works here!" She practically screeched.

"What guy? Hot guy from this morning guy?"

"Yes! I told him we had to pretend it never happened, but he looked so smug!" Meredith answered.

The blonde twin rolled her eyes at her sister. "So the one time a pretty good guy is in your reach you avoid him at all costs?"

As she strode down the hall Mer replied, "Shut up! For all we know he could be a serial killer. Or a terrible surgeon!"

Melody knew her sister was picky, but this was just reaching a point of no return. "Of course he has to be an amazing doctor and have perfect credentials."

As Melody heard her sisters reply, she quickly grew angry. " _I'm_ realistic. You just want to meet you soulmate, you one true love. Grow up! Not every guy is some perfect Prince Charming!"

"You are a pessimistic arse sometimes. At least I know that a relationship isn't, I don't know, some place in Ireland."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hey, have you heard?" George came up to Melody. "Heard what?"

"Your sister. Meredith. She's asking for roommates. 2 of 'em." He replied.

The blonde girl saw her twin and ran to catch up with her. "Are you kicking me out?" Mels questioned.

"What?" Meredith turned and looked confused. "I heard about your advertising. You said you have two bedrooms available, and one of them is mine. So just tell me, are you kicking me out?

* * *

 **AN: Hello! So I'm rather excited, I've got a review, a story alert, and a follow! Speaking of, in response to the review:**  
 **:Guest: No, I totally agree. No Derek/OC here! I completely ship MerDer, and this story is mainly MerDer and Mark/OC.:**

 **Also, do you guys think Meredith should kick out Mels or should She stay?  
**


	3. Chapter Three

Leaning on the nurses station the brunette asked,"Why would I kick you out?" She seemedshocked her twin would even suggest the idea.

"We got in a fight Mer, and you aren't known for being a rational thinker. The last time we disagreed, you put all my clothes in a trash bag and threw it out into the rain."

Meredith sighed and started to reply. "To be fair, that last disagreement involved you wanting to kick _me_ out of the house. But never mind that. I was thinking we could set up a room in the attic."

"The _attic_?!" Melody was furious. "You want me to move out of _my room_ in _our house_ and into the _attic_?" She seethed. "And why, exactly, do two strangers deserve a room in our house more than I do?" Mels couldn'tbelieve  
her twin wanted her to move out of her nice bedroom and into the _attic_. Was she expected to sleep surrounded bya bunch of old Christmas decorations?

Equally mad now, Mer said, "Because they _pay_. If you have such a problem with it, maybe you _should_ move out." With a shake of her head, the brunette stalked off. Melody was beyond confused at how her sister actually though this

was a good idea. Shaking her head, the blonde girl left to attend to labs. Meredith seemed to forget she wasn't the sole owner of their house.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mels had satin the gallery as George's patient flatlined. From what she had heard, the first solo surgery was destined to fail. She wasn't exactly happy that they were set up, but she understood the reasoning.

"No one's calling you 007." Izzie voiced to George.

He replied,"Murphy said 007 in the elevator."

"Ok, how many times are you going to go through this? Five? Ten? Give me a number or I'll hit you."

"Murphy whispered 007 in the elevator and everybody laughed." George dejectedly rolled around in a wheelchair. Izzie tried to settle him with a lie, but failed.

"007 is a state of mind." Cristina stated, clearly annoyed. Even though she hardly knew her, Melody got the feeling that the black haired girl was annoyed quite often.

As George paced up and downthe hallway he called back, "Says the one who graduated top of her class at Stanford." Melody was about to reassure him when a pager went off. After checking hers, she realized it was Meredith's, and attemptedto  
sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"What do you think Dr. Shepherd wants?" After considering George's question, Melody shook her head. "No idea." But before they could start making guesses, the Neurosurgeon stepped into the room.

"Hello. I know everyone is tired, but bear withme. Katie Bryce, a teenage patient, is having seizures, but for an uknown reason. So your job is to figure out the reason. And since I know everyone is tired, there's a reward. Whoevercan identify  
the problem, can scrub into the OR when I fix it." With a nod of his head, the man walked back out of the room.

" _Whoa._ " George breathed, as Izzie turned toward them, mouth agape. "Scrubbing into a surgery!" She whispered sharply. Melody just shook her head. ' _Of course it's a competition.'_ She thought toherself. _'It's almost certain whoever wins will get an advantage later on.'_

Sighing to herself, the blonde girl left the room and headed to the research library. However, it seemed she wasn't the only one with that idea.

* * *

 **AN: Two updates in two days! I'm kind of proud of myself! Related to that pride: people are reading this! I've gotten several follows and people turning on the story alert for this story! And reviews!**

**:KatKloss- Thank you! I'm hoping this chapter will continue to please.**


	4. Chapter Four

"No. What about infection?" Mels rolled her eyes as she heard Meredith and Cristina talking about Katie Bryce.

"No, there's no white count, and she has no CT lesions, no fevers, nothing in her spinal tap. Just tell me." Cristina replied.

Melody quickly changed her mind about approaching the two when she heard this. Tell her what? They barely knew each other, so what would Cristina want to know about so badly?

"You can't comment, make a face, or react in any way." Meredith paused, "We had sex." She said this like it was a terrible ordeal, and she never wished to talk about it.

Shepherd. So that's what it was about. Melody wondered why Meredith was so easily opening up about the doctor to Cristina. Usually she was a steel trap, collecting info but never sharing. Mels felt kind of disgusted with herself for caring  
so much, and quickly turned and left before she could hear the black haired girls reaction.

' _Since when was I so caught up in Meredith's friends and what she tells them?'_

* * *

"Hey nurse, order labs for Mr. Curam, and make sure someone takes bed three up for CT's." Ignoring the douche-ey sounding voice, Mels continued working on a chart. ' _Stupid hot-shot guy thinks he so great. Nurse'll probably rip him a new one.'_

Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned. "I was talking to you." Taking a glance, she saw rather hot guy, but the attractiveness was ruined by the know-it-all tone in his voice.

"Me? You think I'm a nurse? Even though I'm standing here in the same surgical scrubs as you?" She raised an eyebrow. ' _If this guy thinks I'm a nurse, he's either extremely stupid, or a misogynistic pig. Or maybe hoping I'll sleep with him.'_

"AndI'm expected to believe some little girl is a surgeon?" He retorted. Melody closed the chart and replied, "So because I'm kind of short and female, I'm automatically expected to be a nurse? Clearly you haven't met my resident. Or  
any of the large number of female surgeons in this hospital. If youI want a debate, take up the same conversation with my sister."

As she grabbed the chart and started to walk away, he answered. "I'm Alex. AlexKarev."

Seeing his smirk, Melody told him she wasn't interested. However, he denied the proposition. "I've got got an extra room atthe place I'm staying. I was gonna just post an ad, but I like you. You'renot... weak." He said.

Melody considered it. If she moved out of her and Meredith's house, it would almost certainly cause a fight. But staying would likely do the same. And there's the fact that she doesn't even know this guy. He seems like an ass. And what sane  
person asks a stranger to move in with them?

"Are you asking me to move in?" She finally asked. He assured her that he was only asking if she was going to agree. If she said no, there wasn't a question in the first place.

"Fine. Let me check out the place first, but I'll do it." Giving the affirmative, the two parted ways. ' _What am I getting myself into?'_ Melody wasn't sure if she was going crazy, or if she genuinely thought this was a good idea.  
( **Special shoutout to silentmayhem for this idea! I took your suggestion, and Melody's movin out!)**

* * *

"Izzie." Cristina warned the former model, seeing she was about to say something. Apparently Meredith had stolen a surgery she had promised to Cristina. The worst thing was that Melody? She wasn't even surprised. Lately, her twin seemed to  
be getting caught up in getting her way. It was even less surprising to find out that Shepherd was the attending on the case."Maybe Meredith-"

"Izzie!" Cristina snapped. It was clear she was not in the mood to talk.

Seeing her twin approaching the three, Mels cleared her throat to alert he other two. "I'll let you talk."

* * *

After the Katie Bryce's surgery, Melody left the gallery and went to find her sister. Seeing her talking to Cristina, she waited for a minute to let her twin finish up.

"Hey." The blonde sister sat next to her twin. The other girl replied with a short hello. Trying to engage in a conversation, Melody said, "Look, about earlier-" but she was interrupted.

"I'm sorry for suggesting you move into the attic!" Meredith said. "It was stupid, and I can ask for only one person to move in."

"youdonthaveto" she rushed. "I... kind of accepted someone's offer to move in."

Meredith looked like she was about to start yelling, but was interrupted by the sight of Dr. Shepherd coming close. Taking a look at her sisters face, Mels took a hint and nearly ran away.

* * *

: _Hey,It's Meredith.I'm going to visit mom today. I'm telling her that I'm keeping the house. Also... I'm telling her you moved out. Look, don't bother coming. I know you don't want to talk about it. Just at least talk to me before you pack up? Anyways, I have to go. Goodbye.:_ Message  
left at 7:00 pm by: _Mer_

* * *

 **AN: Hi!**

 **:Chaz746- Thanks! I've heard that a couple times, I'm working on trying to make them longer. I just get kind of caught up in making sure it's well written that I tend to forget to look at length.:**

 ****

 **:silentmayhem- *see AN within story*:**


	5. Chapter Five

"There's a key on the table. Do you need help with boxes?" Alex shouted to Melody as he walked through his- no, their- apartment. It would definitely be awhile before she got used to calling it hers.

"No. I'm good." Taking a deep breath, she walked over the threshold and into the home. At least, what she hoped would be a home. Despite Meredith saying she was ok with hermoving out, Mels still felt guilty. Shaking her head, Melody  
pushed the thought of her sister out of her mind and instead focused on the apartment.

The floors looked like real wood, but was most likely laminate. Even though it only has 5 rooms, it still felt open and light. The only problem Mels could see was the neighbors. Although the place was on the 7th floor and only had  
about 30occupied units, the people upstairs were _very_ loud. At 1am. On a Thursday.

Besides the possible vampire neighbors, the place was still relatively nice. It was rather conveniently close to the hospital, and rent wasn't too bad. However, having an interns pay, she understood why Alex needed a roomate. And anyways,  
the room were pretty nice for the price. The kitchen was an ok size, and had a decent amount of cabinets. After peeking in, however, she quickly saw that what was lacking in food was made up for in alcohol.

"Your room is the one on the left." Startled, Melody jumped and turned to see Alex.

"Sorry! I just wanted to look around a little." She felt obligated to explain.

"Dude, its fine. You live here now too." He replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Right. Ok. Well, I guess I'll just bring this stuff-" she guestered to the boxes and suitcase, "there then."

Giving her a strange look, Alex just nodded and grabbed a couple of boxes. "Ooook. I figured if you needed any furniture you could just look online and get it delivered. The only places near here are crap."

Huffing out a laugh at his bluntness, she picked up the rest of her stuff and followed him to what would be her new room.

* * *

 _Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_  
 _  
_

"Ugghhhhhhh."

"What the-"

" _Alex?!"_

 __

"Crap."

Shooting up out of bed and turningon a lamp, Melody stared at the pile of blankets on the mattressand the person currently tangled in them. And then glanced down to see her completely naked body. Yelping and snatching  
a blanket, she quickly randomlygrabbed some clothes and bolted to the bathroom.

' _Crap, crap, crap, crap! I haven't even lived here for 24 hours and I've already slept with my roommate!'_ Mels frantically thought. Staring in the mirror, she picked through her memory, trying to piece together what in the  
world happened last night.

* * *

 _"You're sure you won't need anything to sleep on besides blankets? Alex asked. "I mean c'mon, that's gonna get uncomfortable."_  
 _  
_

 _"I'm used to it." Melody replied. "At one point when Mer and I were in college, we couldn't afford any furniture. Put some blankets on the floor and congrats, you have a makeshift bed."_

 __

 _"Alright then." Leaving her to it, Alex turned and left, presumably to go to his own room to sleep._

 __

 _However, after a couple hours Mels very much regretted that decision. Crawling out of the blanket pile and stretching, she quietly left her room. 'Maybe I could just crash on the couch.' She thought to herself. However, on her way to the living room, she was stopped._

 __

 _"What are you doing up?" Came a low voice. At first freaked out, she calmed when she found Alex standing in the kitchen in his boxers._

 __

 _"Couldn't sleep. Coulda died if I kept laying on the floor. Can't be a surgeon if I die first." She joked. "I can't really be a surgeon if all my muscles are dead either."_

 __

 _"If your awake anyways, you might as well have something to drink." Looking over where he gestured, Melody saw a half empty bottle of scotch._

 __

 _"Drinking before 3?" Melody sounded incredulous. "You do realize we have rounds in about 2 hours?"_

 __

 _"How else do you expect to survive interning?"_

 __

 _"Fair enough."_

 __

 _After a couple of drinks, Mels found herself quite incapacitated. Giggling, she turned to Alex and said, "I thinks I'm drrrrrrunk."_

 __

 _Chuckling, hejust rolled his eyes and took another sip. "Might as well do something with it then." Turning slightly, he grabbed her hip and kissed her._

 __

 _With slurred speech Mels said, "I'sthink we should gooooo sumwhere elez."_

* * *

"Oh god." Feelingrather disgusted with herself, Melody quickly got dressed and, making a quick dash back to her room to grab her bag, ran out the front door. However, she wished she had thought about what she would do to deal  
with Alex.

* * *

 **AN: Hullo! Sorry it's been a while since an update, I've had to deal with school starting. I'm guessing this chapter didn't go how anyone expected it to!**  
 **  
**

 ****

 **:silentmayhem- of course! I figured I wanted to explore how Melody acted when she was away from her twin, and how she would handle living somewhere without her. The next chapter will take a look at how Melody will deal with having what may -or may not- be a one night stand.:**

 ****

 **:Guest- thank! I've finally updated, sorry for the wait.:**

 ****

 ****

 **:superkoalacraftCJ- I haven't quite made up my mind on the Lexie situation. I'd like to explore how Melody would react, but writing in Lexie would definitely present some plot issues. I'll get back to you on that!:**

 ****

 **:koalacraft- sorry it took awhile, but here you go!:**

 ****

 ****

 **:Patsy- Thank you! Hopefully this chapter helps to add length.:**

 ****

 ****


End file.
